Talk:Earthbind
How often does this spirit knock people down? Does it keep on knocking you down until it runs out of life? I tried using it but, couldn't figure out how it works, or if it works at all. :It doesn't knock anything down. It extends knockdowns. Anyone know what happens if Backbreaker is used in this spirit's area of effect? Sounds like it wouldn't shorten the knockdown to me, since it says "at least 3 seconds". XT-8147 16:05, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :You just answered your own question. 213.84.230.131 13:19, 19 June 2006 (CDT) Also, does anyone know what "it's range" is? Is it the size of an aggro bubble or just melee range? :Aggro bubble. 213.84.230.131 13:19, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::I don't know... maybe I haven't noticed it being that short, but also according to the Range article, "within this spirit's range" suggests an effect length of 2.3 times the aggro radius. --Talonz 23:41, 4 July 2006 (CDT) As for Earthbind's use with Backbreaker, Earthbind specifies, at least 3 seconds. This doesn't mean that the knockdown duration would be shortened. This just means that for any knockdown, barring a skill knocking down for a longer duration, the foe will be knocked down for "at least" 3 seconds.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 18:00, 5 July 2006 (CDT) :To elaborate on that, Backbreaker will still trigger Earthbind's life-loss effect.(Terra Xin 02:24, 10 October 2006 (CDT)) You don't need gloves anymore *o*. lol--Relyk 19:35, 13 February 2007 (CST) Earthbind and Meteor Shower Earthbind and a single meteor shower are not sufficient for the target to be knocked down for a full 9 seconds. The target will get knocked down for the first 3 seconds but have knockdown immunity when the next meteor shower knock down occurs, which means they can easily move out of the area of effect of the meteor shower. My guild had this wonderful knockdown-lockdown idea for a build, which failed miserably in initial testing because with a single meteor shower the target could move out everytime. It is possibly still a good idea, but the skill interaction is not as simple as a single MS and Earthbind. --Aspectacle 22:21, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :Dang! That soo ruins this skill =(. Was just thinking of running a TA build for it ='(. >> Trace 14:09, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Keep that, but run it in a Hamstorm build ^_^ --Acidic Thought 13:33, 4 October 2006 (CDT) Shield of Judgement + Earthbind anyone ? 22 October 2006 What if you did something like.. Glyph of Renewal -> MS -> Glyph of Sacrifice -> MS ... This would put the kd's about 1 second apart, possibly giving a near constant knowckdown... EDIT: Just tried it, and with the proper timing you can have a near constant knock-lock. Combine this with other aoe spells (lava font/bed of coals/etc) and you have a pretty devastating combo. If you had a rit in your team you could sub in arcane echo for GoRen, and save you elite spot. :Staggering a second meteor shower with earthbind doesn't really help. No matter how you time it, you either leave a long (3s+) gap or you waste half the knockdowns. --Fyren 18:07, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Earthbind->MS->Meteor ? with 3s cast it should land just as the mob/guy gets up and knock him down again 07:07, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Meteor shower's first hit doesn't come until 3 seconds after you finish casting. Also, aftercast would screw up the timing anyway, and meteor doesn't hit for a second or two after you finish casting, either :/ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 08:36, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Rt/N Earthbind + parasitic bond wtf? --Sigm@ 15:43, 31 December 2006 (CST) :As I read that note, it's suggesting Parasitic Bond be used as the hex that triggers Soul Bind's knockdown, and then Earthbind extends the KD duration to 3 sec. Sounds like a pretty good idea, really. — HarshLanguage 16:00, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::Alright then Sigm@ 16:13, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::now i am confused...Earthbind does not knock anything down, just extends the duration of the KD....and even if it DID knock things down, how could P-Bond cause the knockdown? i mean, unless earthbind + soul bind + pbond...is that what this means? Vanessa 08:24, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :::yes — Skuld 08:27, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ::::note to self, actually READ the message before postign ludicrous questions!!! :O sorry Vanessa 08:29, 5 June 2007 (CDT) icon Hehe, I just saw the icon, is it a fist shaking the ground, thats quite funny :P —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 15:13, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :It's a fist punching the ground [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 02:32, 12 May 2007 (CDT) Range of Spirits A spirit's range depends on the type of spirit... Protection Spirit - area on the compass (NOT THE AGGRO BUBBLE) everything in the compass :possibly just short of the compass area but its very close if so ::this is dated information, i will have to retest, however, it may have been changed to Earshot Attacker Spirit - an attacker spirit has the range of a shortbow :This has been disputed widely but i tested it on the Isle of the Nameless (68.47.4.209 15:33, 26 August 2007 (CDT)) :Spirits can attack at longer range if the target is "selected" by wanding, or the target moves back. This has been tested in a scrimmage, wich owns Ilse of the Nameless for such testing ;) --84.24.206.123 15:37, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Usage with Tripwire Say you had a team and 10 tripwires were laid out... is that a 30 second KD? or is that a KD x3 secs till hp is ran out? or is it just one 3 second KD--68.102.139.94 08:35, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :If all 10 were triggered at the same time, it would only be a 3 sec knockdown per player. That would be some seriously Imba stuff right there if knockdown stacked. -- Sk8 (T/ 08:56, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::Just tested this in Balth area vs Healer dude.... OMG serious imba! --68.102.139.94 14:43, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::It doesn't do anything unless theyre perfectly positioned to activate one after another, and that's pretty much impossible to do. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 14:45, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Earthbind with Ursanway? Looks like earthbind works with the Ursan skill Ursan Rage. This might be useful in Ursanway teams. Immune An anon added that KD-immune enemies can be KD'd while under Earthbind. I'm AGF'ing, but could someone test that on Shiro or some Jotun or something? --Gimmethegepgun 20:21, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :If it is the case, would it KD foes under the affects of Aura of Stability, Fleeting Stability, Balanced Stance, Balthazar's Pendulum and such? [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:35, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::Worth testing. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 03:01, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::Anyone tested it? cause that seems freaking rigged lol, i love the idea though 03:34, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Holy shit, it's true oO I knocked down a Sand Giant using Wanderlust. Well, it didn't actually fall over, but it interrupted Giant Stomp. No one on my team had any interrupts. (T/ ) 03:55, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes it does work. I was using You Move Like A Dwarf against shiro and he would get KD'd. I also tried it against the jotuns in the Norn mission, Curse of the Nornbear, and the jotuns froze in position then unfroze (their bodies moved) but they were still KD'd cause a 2nd KD skill didnt keep em disabled for 3 seconds. And i noticed that you cant KD Svanir (the main part of the mission), he just doesnt get KD'd, probably rambling on a lot here, but, Yeah earthbind works to KD shiro and jotuns and shit and probably most other KD immune targets. And those bastards at ANet will nerf it for sure. :::::Oh, and another hilarious thing, Jotuns and giants etc that use Giant Stomp, KD themselves and their allies when earthbind is up ahhaah, everybody wins! 04:25, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::This makes Imperial Sanctum and Gate of Madness even easier. I wonder how many other special bosses are affected. (T/ ) 05:25, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::To make this unable to kd anything isn't a nerf. It's a bug fix. ;) Silver Sunlight 12:04, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well technically it does exactly what the description says. (T/ ) 21:54, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Maybe Giants, Shiro and other enemies that are actually immune to knockdown have a redutcion of knockdown lenght to 0 and earthbind increases it to three... --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 14:28, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Hahahaha, I was wondering when someone else would notice this :P I've been using that on shiro and such as a spirit spammer ever since factions came out. xD And I don't think they'd nerf it... earthbind doesn't get much use as-is, taking wild blow to shiro is easier than earthbind, plus the life lost per KD means it isn't overly viable (plus you'd need a commune/spawn rit in your party to bring it with) and those aren't overly useful.